1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging member for assembled shelves that can be formed by a single wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tool is generally required for assembling conventional assembled shelves. In some cases, bolts, nuts, or nails are required, and the shelf must include holes or screw holes if the bolts and nuts are applied. Assembly of the shelf is time-consuming and labor-intensive. The construction of the shelf is not changeable and thus has limited application. In addition, the transportation and carriage of the shelf are inconvenient and/or costly. Although the shelf may be integrally formed as a single unit, it cannot be modified to match with personal need and the environment restriction. The present invention is intended to provide an improved engaging member that mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.